La fin d'une époque
by silvercedre
Summary: Je ne suis pas douée pour ça. La fin d'une époque. Une fin alternative du surprenant Tome 7. Cette idée a germée le samedi 14 février 2009, au alentour de 22h30.


_**LA FIN D'UNE ÉPOQUE.**_

**Auteur :** Cèdre.

**Disclaimer : **Faut-il encore le rappeler? Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Bon! Je le mets tout de même. **Harry Potter** & Co appartiennent à la Richissime J. et moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite fan parmi tant d'autre.

**Résumé : **Je ne suis pas douée pour ça. La fin d'une époque. Une fin alternative du surprenant **Tome 7**. Cette idée a germée le samedi 14 février 2009, au alentour de 22h30.

**Genre : **One-shot,Drama et c'est mon premier!

**Warning : **Aucun.

_**La fin d'une époque.**_

Mais qu'est ce que je fabrique moi? À quoi je pense?

Depuis que je sais ce que c'est vraiment d'être Mangemort; je n'ai qu'une envie fuir courageusement cette putain de baraque en ruine. Et là! Alors que j'ai une super occasion de le faire, je fais quoi? Ben, je suis le trio sacré de Gryffindor. Sérieusement je dois avoir péter un plomb.

Je suis donc Potter et ses deux chienchiens, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils ont abandonnée un peu plutôt. Prudemment, je me tiens en retrait de quelques pas. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me tenir à leur côté. Granger est juste devant moi, elle marche en tenant fermement le bras gauche de Weasley des deux mains.

Hein? Des deux mains? Deux mains!

Je la regarde attentivement et je constate avec effroi qu'elle n'a pas de baguette. Cette fille est complètement folle. Se rend-t-elle compte qu'elle se dirige vers un mage noir sadique et diabolique qui n'éprouve aucune pitié. Il semblerait que non vu l'absence de baguette.

Elle compte le combattre comment? À main nue ou quoi? Folle, elle est folle. Peut-être pense-t-elle stupidement que Weasley et Potter vont la protéger.

Je la vois pourtant trembler, elle a peur et elle a bien raison. Ses mains resserrent leur prise sur le bras du rouquin et vu la force de l'étreinte il doit avoir mal. J'ai un peu de mal à distinguer son visage. Il se tint très raide prêt à jeter un sort au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement suspect. Ses doigts sont crispés sur sa baguette. Je soupire presque lui au moins, il est conscient du danger. Mon regard se pose alors sur le chef du trio. Potter avance avec une assurance surprenante et même déconcertante, je dois bien l'avouer. Il donne l'impression de savoir parfaitement où il va, de connaître les lieux. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas le cas. Il avance avec détermination tenant sa baguette fermement, sa posture est toute à fait différente de celle de Weasley. Il ne semble pas éprouver de peur ou d'inquiétude comme les deux autres.

Il m'impression vraiment là. Moi, qui n'aurait pas parié une noise sur lui, je parierai bien toute ma fortune, tant il à l'air sûr de sa victoire. Mais d'où lui vint cette assurance?

J'abandonne là, mon questionnement car je ne trouverai pas la réponse. Nous continuons avancer et parcourons rapidement dans ce dédale de couloir sombre, et heureusement dépeuplé de Mangemorts. Le manoir ne compte qu'un seul occupant. IL est resté ici, attendant la victoire de ses fidèles serviteurs, leurs laissant la lourde tâche de conquérir le Monde Magique pour Lui. IL veut être le dernier à entrer en scène.

Je reprends pied dans la réalité, en reconnaissant le couloir dans lequel on vient de s'engager. Potter a accéléré le pas et ses deux amis ont fait de même. Nous avançons maintenant beaucoup plus vite. Peut-être trop vite d'ailleurs. On s'arrête bientôt devant d'immenses portes de bois ouvragées. J'ai soudain un mouvement de recul, car je sais très bien ce qu'ils vont trouver derrière ces portes et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me retrouver face à Lui.

Je dois fuir le plus vite possible, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettront. Hélas, elles ne me répondent pas, tout mon corps est comme tétanisé. J'ai une trouille monstre et le silence qui n'a pas été une seule fois rompu, ne fait qu'accentuer mon angoisse.

Je lève les yeux vers Potter, il arbore toujours la même détermination. Il se tourne légèrement et sourit à ses meilleurs amis. Je suis scotché, son sourire est si serein, si plein de confiance, que je me sens aussitôt rassurer. Apparemment, c'était l'effet recherché puisque je vois Weasley et Granger sourirent au Gryffindor. Potter se tourne alors vers les portes et les pousse de toutes ses forces. Evidemment, elles s'ouvrent dans un grincement sinistre. Il entre dans la pièce et avance vers la créature qui se tient au centre de la salle.

Un frisson d'horreur me traverse le corps, en voyant celui qui est mon maître. Je m'étais tenu le plus éloigner possible de lui et j'avais presque réussit à oublier qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Un rictus étire ses lèvres presque invisibles et cela le rend encore plus effrayant. Je me pisserai dessus si j'avais seulement encore conscience de ma peur. J'ai heureusement dépassé ce stade.

Potter se dirige vers lui, il n'est plus qu'à deux mètres du meurtrier de ses parents. Ils se tiennent tout les deux au centre de ce qui fut autrefois un grand salon de réception.

« Alors Potter, tu ne fuis plus? Siffle Voldemort. Il jette ensuite un regard vers la droite. Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul. Que comptes-tu faire d'eux? Les sacrifier? Demande-t-il dans un sifflement.

-Je n'ai jamais fuis! Répond Potter. Je n'ai pas peur de vous! » Lâche-t-il.

Lui peut-être pas, mais moi je sens un sentiment de panique m'envahir sournoisement. Il faut dire que je me trouve actuellement au beau milieu du seuil. Potter me tourne le dos, mais Voldemort lui, est pratiquement face à moi. Si un sort se perd, je le prends à coup sûr. J'étais tellement concentré sur leur face à face, que je ne n'ai pas remarqué que Granger et Weasley étaient entrés.

Ils se tiennent sur ma gauche, dans un coin de la pièce. Granger en retrait derrière le rouquin.

« Vraiment ? » Demande le Lord.

Potter ne répond pas il se met en position de duel. Est-il fou? Il ne croit pas sérieusement que Voldemort va se battre dans les règles de l'art? Cette chose n'a aucun principe.

J'écarquille soudain les yeux, tétanisé sur place. Contre toute attente le Lord s'est lui aussi mis en position. C'est surréaliste.

Le combat début et je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Je reste stupéfait. Ils se lancent des sorts à une telle vitesse. Potter esquive les attaques du Lord. C'est invraisemblable, le Gryffindor riposte avec des sorts que l'on apprend en première année et il lui tient tête.

Je vois Voldemort rager. C'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi être furieux. Un gosse de 17 ans qui vous tient en respect avec des ''expelliarmus''. C'est insultant, surtout quand vous vous considérez comme le sorcier le plus puissant au monde.

Potter esquive un autre sort. C'était un endoloris et il est venu se briser à côté de moi. C'est le déclic qu'il me fallait pour que je bouge enfin. Je me précipite vers Granger et Weasley et me place derrière eux. Au moins comme ça si un autre sort se perd, leurs corps feront barrière et j'aurai le temps de fuir ce champ de bataille.

Une fois en sécurité, je reporte mon attention au combat. Il n'a pas une seule fois, perdu en intensité. Soudain, je vois un sort se diriger vers nous mais il se brise sur un bouclier turquoise. Je hoquette, c'est un bouclier de protection. Un acte de magie qui demande beaucoup et que peu de personnes sont capables de produire. Les yeux écarquillés, je regarde la personne qui la déployer. Weasley ! Je me décale légèrement pour mieux le voir. Il est concentré sur une seule et unique chose, maintenir le bouclier à son plus haut niveau.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que j'aurai la vie sauve grâce aux capacités magique de Weasley, je l'aurai expédié aussi sec à Sainte Mangouste. Pourtant c'est ce qui vient de se produire, même si je suis le seul à le savoir. Je suis impressionné.

Je préfère tout de même assurer ma survit et lance un sort d'amplification sur le bouclier du rouquin. Granger l'aurai sûrement fait si elle avait une baguette. Mais comme cette idiote est venue sans, c'est moi qui me coltine le boulot.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? S'il arrive le moindre pépin, elle ne sera même pas capable d'aider Potter ou Weasley. Ses connaissances seraient pourtant d'une grande utilité. Mais sans baguette, elles ne servent à rien.

Elle est accrochée au rouquin, mais toute son attention est dirigée vers le combat qui se déroule à seulement quelques mètres. J'abandonne là toutes mes interrogations qui de toute façon ne trouveront pas de réponse. Après tout, ils sont inconscients de ma présence à leurs côtés.

Le combat fait rage, Potter esquive tant bien que mal les sorts lancés par le Mage noir. Il les pare mais il ne réplique pas. Il ne fait que se défendre.

Bon sang! Il nous fait quoi là? Si ça continue comme ça, il va y laisser sa peau et la notre part la même occasion. Je ne comprends pas sa tactique. En a-t-il seulement une?

J'observe les deux combattants et soudain je le remarque enfin. Potter cherche quelque chose. Il cherche la faille, qui lui permettrait de remporter la victoire. Et soudain il la trouve, Voldemort a baissé sa garde une fraction de seconde et Potter a su en profiter.

-Avada Kedavra! Lance-t-il dans un hurlement sauvage qui me fait violemment sursauter.

Je vois la scène comme au ralentit. Le Mage noir s'effondre sur le sol de pierre, étendu sur le dos avec sur son visage reptilien un rictus de plaisir. Il est mort, Potter l'a vaincu. C'est invraisemblable!

Soudain un tintement se fait entendre, me ramenant à la réalité. Potter vint de lâcher sa baguette et s'effondre à son tour. Mais contrairement à Voldemort qui git sans vie, lui est pris de spasmes. Il convulse violemment sur le sol de pierre. Il doit sûrement subit les répercussions des sorts qui l'ont frappés durant le combat.

-« Hermione!

Je la vois sursauter. Elle lève la tête vers le rouquin avant de la secouer avec force.

-Non! Non je ne peux pas faire ça ! Souffle-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle est prise de tremblement et fait un pas en arrière.

-Hermione ! Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons le faire! »

Mais de quoi sont-ils en train de parler? Que doivent-ils faire, pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état? Des larmes dévalent sur ses joues.

Weasley lui saisit le poignet et elle secoue sa main pour se délivrer. Mais il la tient fermement et la force à avancer vers Potter.

-« Non Ron! Je ne peux pas! » Elle éclate finalement en sanglot.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est entrain de se passer. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que ça risque de ne pas me plaire.

Le rouquin resserre sa pris sur le poignet de Granger, et je vois des bleus apparaître peu à peu. Elle grimace et tente une nouvelle fois de se soustraire à la poigne du Gryffindor.

-« …Pour Harry! »

J'ai du loupé quelque chose là! Pour Potter? Quoi pour Potter? Weasley se penche et ramasse la baguette du Gryffindor avant de la tendre à Granger toujours parcourue de tremblement. Elle s'en saisit et pointe lentement la baguette dans la direction de Potter. Le rouquin a fait de même.

Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Potter vint de délivrer le Monde Sorcier de la folie destructrice de Voldemort et normalement je devrais assister à une explosion de joie. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sens une tension lourde et angoissante emplir la pièce, et elle me fait suffoquer. Peut-être parce que je devine ce que Granger et Weasley ont l'intention de faire. Ils ont l'intention de le tuer, ils vont tuer le Sauveur, l'Élu, Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

Ça ne peut pas être possible! Je suis entrain de rêver. J'ai du me prendre un sort qui me fait délirer. Jamais Granger et surtout Weasley ne feraient de mal à Potter. Pourtant, le regard du rouquin ne laisse aucun doute. Il est déterminé comme Potter peu de temps avant. Je vois les mots se former sus ses lèvres et je sors soudain de ma torpeur.

-« Non! Je hurle comme je ne l'ai jamais fais. Arrêtez! »

Ils se tournent vers moi et je vois les yeux de Weasley s'écarquillés.

-« Malfoy! Il se reprend rapidement et pointe sa baguette vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ne t'approche pas de nous! »

Ignore sa dernière phrase et m'avance doucement vers eux. J'ai survécut jusqu'à maintenant et compte bien le rester. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Potter comme ça. Je ne peux pas les laisser le tuer sous mes yeux alors que je peux les en empêcher.

-« Ne t'approche pas!

-Pourquoi? » C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. Il faut que je gagne du temps pour que Potter se remette.

Il me lance un regard interrogatif.

-« Il a vaincu Tu-sais-qui. Alors pourquoi?

-IL n'est pas encore vaincu! Il se tourne de nouveau vers Potter et amorce un mouvement de baguette.

-Bien sûr que si! J'étais là! J'ai tout vu! »

Il me lance un drôle de regard. Puis il glisse jusqu'à l'endroit où j'ai abandonné la carpe.

-« Peut-être!

-il n'y a pas de peut-être! J'étais là! Celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est bel et bien mort. Je pointe le corps sans vive de celui qui fut mon maitre. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Potter. Il ne convulse plus et semble reprendre un peu de forces. Allez! Encore un effort, dans peu de temps il sera capable de se défendre.

-IL ne l'est pas. murmure Weasley.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore comme ânerie la belette?

Il se crispe un peu.

-Ce n'est pas une ânerie!

-Ron. La voix emplit de terreur de Granger, coupe ma future répartie. »

Il se tourne vers elle, soudain alarmé. Je suis le mouvement et sursaute. Là au sol, Potter est entrain de se métamorphoser. Sa peau est devenu pâle, elle est presque translucide et son visage… Un hoquet d'horreur me saisit et j'ai un mouvement de recul. Les yeux verts de Potter ne sont plus que deux fentes semblables à celles des reptiles.

-« Hermione, Ron. Siffle la voix du Gryffindor.

Je ne peux pas empêcher de hurler.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Potter? »

Les convulsions ont de nouveau repris et cette fois ils s'accompagnent des hurlements du Gryffindor. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines, car à travers les cris de douleur j'entends distinctement des sifflements.

Raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, Weasley la pointe vers Potter et Granger fait pareil une main tremblant. Je suis terrorisé et en même temps fasciné. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge quand un nouveau changement dans la physionomie de Potter intervint.

-« La pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver. Murmure Weasley.

Je le regarde surprit. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il me réponde.

-Quoi Donc? Je suis moi-même étonné de pouvoir encore parler.

-Voldemort est entrain de ressusciter à travers Harry. Il se doutait que cela pouvait arriver. C'est pour ça qu'il… »

Weasley ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le faire. Je crois comprendre. Je baisse les yeux sur Potter, puis regarde Weasley. Ses yeux bleus sont remplis de larmes et malgré les hurlements que pousse l'ancien Gryffindor, j'entends parfaitement les sanglots de Granger.

Les deux Gryffindors se regardent une derrière fois et puis…

« -Avada Kedavra! » Ils ont prononcé le sort mortel en même temps.

Potter est mort.

J'ai du mal à le croire, je dois rêver. Pourtant c'est bien le corps de Potter qui git là sur le sol et à un mètre à peine se trouve Voldemort. La scène me paraît obscène. Potter ne devrait pas être si proche du meurtrier de ses parents. Je lève ma baguette, et ce mouvement semble réveiller Weasley et Granger. Ils se mettent automatiquement devant le corps de leur ami, protégeant sa dépouille une éventuelle profanation. Ils n'ont rien à craindre pourtant. Dans un mouvement lent, je dirige ma baguette vers Voldemort.

« -Inflamare! Le corps du Lord s'embrasse et disparaît bientôt ne laissant qu'un petit tas de cendres. Je range ensuite ma baguette dans la poche intérieure de ma robe.

Voilà qui est mieux! »

Je ne tourne vers eux et leur fait un petit sourire. Ils me le rendent, puis se tournent vers le corps de Potter. Granger lâche la baguette qu'elle tenait encore, avant de s'effondrer à côté de celui qui fut son ami. Elle laisse librement les larmes envahirent son visage et porte sa main sur le visage de Potter. Elle caresse sa joue quelque instant avec une infinie douceur, avant de se pencher sur lui et de le serrer contre elle. Je ne sursaute même pas lorsque Weasley se met à hurler.

Il s'était retenu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais à présent, il peut se laisser submerger par le chagrin et des larmes dévalent de ses yeux. Il souffre de la perte de son meilleur ami. Une perte cruelle, d'autant plus qu'il l'a lui-même provoqué.

Je regarde ce qui fut le trio sacré de Gryffindor. Weasley et Granger marqués à jamais par la tristesse, la peine, la douleur, mais surtout la culpabilité.

Mes yeux finissent par se poser sur Potter. On dirait qu'il dort, il a l'air si paisible. J'ai souvent entendu dire que la mort était l'épreuve la plus dure dans une vie. Oui, elle l'est; mais pas pour celui ou celle qui nous quitte. Elle est difficile pour ceux qui restent, pour ceux qui doivent continuer de vivre malgré la perte et l'absence.

Potter est mort! C'est la fin d'une époque!

Dimanche 15 février 2009,18H41.

**Note de l'auteur :** j'ai du mal à crois que j'ai écrit un truc pareil.


End file.
